


Sunday Matinee

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, F/F, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow helps Cordelia rid herself of some of the pressure of dating a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 3, 1998. Is it any surprise that Cordelia Chase has a hidden dominatrix inside her? She even tops from the bottom. She's also dating virgin Xander and frustrated. The Dom in her will come out and play with both Willow and Xander in future fics. In this fic, Willow accepts her enjoyment of pain, and also entices Cordy into a future orgy. Sex is still just fun and games for her. Love has nothing to do with it...at least not quite yet.

At two o'clock on the dot, Willow's doorbell rang. She answered it and was not surprised to find Cordelia on the other side.

"Hi, come on in."

"Hi." Cordelia walked past her and Willow closed the door.

"So, would you like something to eat or drink?"

The look Cordelia gave Willow sent a rush of desire through her body. "A great big cock would be nice," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I'm going nuts."

"Xander still pure as the driven snow?" Willow asked, grinning.

Cordelia replied through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna kill him. I am sooo horny."

"Well, I may have the solution for that."

Staring at the smirking redhead, Cordelia let herself relax. "Can we admit that I'm here to get laid?"

"Sounds good to me," Willow replied. Both girls began to giggle and headed into Willow's bedroom. As Willow closed the door behind them, Cordelia dropped her large purse on the desk chair.

"I really can't believe this is happening," the cheerleader murmured.

"Why?"

"Six months ago, we weren't even friends. Actually, six weeks ago, you were pretty pissed at me. Now, here we are..."

"I no longer mind about you and Xander," Willow said softly. "I've moved on."

"In a mucho huge way, girl," Cordelia answered with a wide grin.

Willow smiled back. "So, what are you in the mood for, Cordy?"

Cordelia pretended to think about her answer. "Coming a lot."

"I think I can handle that."

Both girls began to undress. As Cordelia unhooked her bra, she ran her eyes over Willow's back. There were light bruises on her bottom. "When you mentioned last night that Spike spanked you again, I got so turned on."

Willow glanced over her shoulder and saw the bruises reflected in her full-length mirror. "I got turned on when he did it."

"So, you really like pain?" Cordelia asked a little hesitantly.

Nodding, Willow replied, "Sometimes."

"I brought some stuff with me...some stuff I've never had the nerve to use..." As her voice died away, Cordelia picked up her bag and opened it. Willow's eyes widened as the other girl pulled out a small, wooden switch. "When you told me about your date last night, I had to finger fuck myself on the toilet. I could hardly walk back to the car. I think you should be punished for that. Do you?"

Swallowing hard, Willow nodded, unable to speak as lust pulsed through her. Her pussy twitched and her bottom tensed in anticipation. She pulled her panties off and tossed them across the room, leaving her naked and fidgeting while Cordelia slowly removed the rest of her own clothes. She kept her high heeled pumps on and fingered the switch.

"How many?" Willow managed to choke out.

"How many did Spike give you last night?" Cordelia asked in a husky voice.

"Ten."

"Ten it is." Swishing the switch through the air, Cordelia gestured for Willow to turn around. "Place your hands on the chair seat and keep them there." Her voice remained husky, but shook a little, betraying her anticipation and nervousness.

A shiver of her own anticipation ran through Willow and she moved quickly to obey. The position bent her body at a right angle and thrust her bottom into the air. She sighed as Cordelia tapped the switch on her bottom.

Suddenly, it snapped across her tender flesh, stinging deeply. Willow yelped and dug her fingers into the cushion.

"Oooh, what a lovely red stripe. You do bruise easily."

Another crack of the switch and Willow moaned, dancing from foot to foot.

Cordelia dragged out the punishment, gently caressing Willow with the tip of the switch between blows, then catching her off guard with another crack.

After the fifth blow, tears began to leak out of Willow's eyes and the tension between her legs grew nearly unbearable. It hurt and the pain made her so hot. The next blow caught her across the upper thighs and Willow shrieked, her whole body jiggling at the stinging pain.

"Four more. Does it hurt?"

"Yes," Willow hissed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cordelia asked in a playful tone of voice.

"No."

The next two blows came hard and fast and left Willow sobbing, her arms about to collapse. Her whole body shuddered and her toes clenched into the carpet. She had to force her hands down to keep them from automatically protecting her bottom.

The soft touch of a finger probing her anus caused her to moan and wiggle.

"I never found out...did you fuck Spike in the ass with the dildo?"

Willow swallowed her tears. "Yes."

"And did he do the same to you with his cock?"

"Yes, last night too."

Cordelia's finger thrust inside and Willow groaned.

"Good," the cheerleader replied cheerfully. "You'll like some of my other toys then."

The thought made Willow squeeze Cordelia's finger. Her mind all fuzzy, she dimly wondered if she could come with a finger in her ass.

She moaned and whimpered as the cheerleader withdrew her digit and patted one of the slash marks.

"Two more."

The switch cut across Willow's anus and she yelled, jerking, her clit throbbing and twitching. "Oh God..."

"Part your legs." Forcing her trembling thighs apart, Willow stood on shaky legs, her head down, panting. "Oooh, Willow, I can see how wet you are from here. You really do get turned on by pain."

Cordelia slipped the switch between the redhead's thighs and pressed up, sending the girl into tense spasms. When she pulled it back, it was all wet. Drawing her arm back, the cheerleader aimed for the upper thighs and hit hard.

The burning pain made Willow shriek and dance on her toes. Cordelia helped her stand up, then drew her into her arms, gently kissing her tears away.

"Did you like that?" Cordelia whispered.

"God, yes," Willow moaned, blinking away the remaining tears. Her bottom felt like it was on fire...a fire easily overwhelmed by the one in her pussy.

Cordelia kissed the redhead and moaned against her lips, "It turned me on too." She led Willow to the bed and lowered her onto her back. Willow hissed as her bottom touched the comforter, then leaned back against the pillows.

Picking up her purse, Cordelia joined her on the bed, squirming slightly. Willow smiled as she realized the other girl was aroused too.

"What else do you have in there?"

Pulling several items out, Cordelia picked up a black butt plug and Willow shivered, eying it in eager anticipation. Setting it aside, Cordelia withdrew two long silk cords. "Lay on your back and put your legs over your head."

Willow obeyed, trembling as her hips rolled up. Cordelia grabbed one ankle and quickly tied it to the bedpost, then did the same to the other, spreading Willow's legs wide.

"Cordy..."

The cheerleader replied almost reverently, "Oh, so wet...and such pretty marks on your ass." She picked up the butt plug and ran it over Willow's pussy, wetting it. Carefully she inserted it and pushed gently until it was all the way in.

Willow whimpered as it stretched her. She was still sore from the night before...but it felt so good.

Cordelia lounged next to Willow, one foot running up and down the redhead's bound leg. "Can you reach the butt plug, Willow?"

Sliding her hand down, Willow grasped the base and nodded, unable to speak as lust overwhelmed her.

"Fuck yourself with it. I want to watch."

Willow pulled the plug half-way out, wincing as it rubbed against sore tissues, then shoved it back in and groaned. She did it again, then began a slow rhythm, breathing hard as the pleasure continued to build.

Watching her avidly, Cordelia slid her fingers over her own clit and began to caress herself. As her own pleasure rose, she slid two fingers into her hot pussy and began to pump them in time with Willow's thrusts.

Cordelia came first, her pussy twitching around her fingers as her pleasure exploded. Whimpering, she lay shaking, watching Willow's damp face turning red from unsatisfied lust.

Sliding around, Cordelia took hold of the butt plug, brushing the other girl's hand away. As she began to thrust it hard and fast, her fingers danced across Willow's clit, before twisting it gently.

Willow screamed and came, bucking as best she could. Her juices flowed over Cordelia's hand and down over her sore ass as she shuddered and whimpered in satisfaction.

Removing the butt plug and tossing it aside, Cordelia untied Willow and gently brought her legs down, massaging the blood back into them.

"Oh, wow," Willow moaned, still trembling.

After they both rested quietly for a few minutes, Cordelia sat up, pulling Willow with her. Handing the redhead the cords, she asked, "Will you tie me up, Willow? And have your way with me?"

Willow began to grin and rose to her knees. Pushing the other girl onto her back, Willow quickly had her wrists tied to the bed posts and scooted to the end of the bed to do the same to Cordelia's ankles, tying them to the bed frame.

Raising to her feet, Willow stood at the bottom of the bed, gazing with glazed eyes at Cordelia spread wide open.

Cordelia licked her suddenly dry lips and trembled, waiting.

Crawling back onto the bed between the cheerleader's spread thighs, Willow leaned forward and ran her mouth across Cordelia's voluptuous breasts. The nipples puckered and grinning, Willow slipped one between her lips, tugging gently.

Cordelia moaned and pulled on the bonds around her wrists.

As she sucked on the hardening nipple, Willow reached for the long, silver vibrator. Turning it on, she rolled it carefully around the other nipple.

"Oh, God, Willow..." Cordelia arched her back, sending her breasts jiggling. Rising to her knees, Willow continued to roll the vibrator around the nipples, first one then the other, until perspiration began to slicken Cordelia's breasts.

Moving backwards, Willow gazed down on the other girl's swollen, wet pussy. Reaching for a pillow, she lifted Cordelia's hips and shoved it under them, making the bonds around her ankles tighten.

"Please put it in my cunt," Cordelia begged.

Wetting her fingers with Cordelia's flowing juices, Willow ran her hands over the vibrator, then slid it down the other girl's pussy. She arched hard against it, groaning. Willow continued to tease her with the vibrator, avoiding her sensitive clit and only touching it briefly to her outer lips.

Cordelia began to pant and jerk in her bonds. She begged, "Please," over and over again. Glancing up, Willow saw that the other girl's face was red, her lips tight, her breasts heaving.

Finally, Willow slipped the vibrator inside with a twist. Cordelia yelled and her body shook in pleasure. "Yes, fuck me," she demanded. Pushing the vibrator all the way in, Willow let it go. "Wha...?"

Moving back up, Willow ran her mouth over Cordelia's stomach, swirling her tongue in her belly button, then lapped at her swollen nipples. Gently she closed her teeth over one of them and bit. Cordelia shrieked in pleasure.

Going higher, Willow began to suck on the other girl's neck and ear, delicately biting the shivering flesh. Cordelia just moaned, her eyes closed, her teeth nipping at her lips.

Finally, the tension in her own pussy became too much. Breathing hard, Willow swung around, placing herself over Cordelia's head, facing her feet. Lowering her body, Willow groaned as Cordelia's hungry mouth sucked and kissed her throbbing clit.

Nearly blind with desire, Willow stretched down and grabbed the vibrator. As she began to twist it inside Cordelia's grasping pussy, her own orgasm crashed through her. Pressing down on the cheerleader's face, Willow yelled and shook in pleasure.

As she began to relax, Willow raised up enough to allow the panting girl to breathe, then slid her fingers around Cordelia's hard clit.

"Oh, God, yes Willow, please!" Cordelia came, shuddering and whimpering as her body arched as best it could. Willow slowly drew the vibrator out of the cheerleader's twitching body as the girl sobbed in pleasure.

Rolling to the side, Willow collapsed for a few minutes as both their bodies calmed down. Once she was able to think straight and move, Willow untied Cordelia, then curled up next to her, gently suckling at her breast.

"That was great," Cordelia said softly, stroking Willow's shoulder.

Looking up, Willow gave her a wicked look. "Girl/girl action is great...but if you'd like to be fucked..."

"Huh?"

"Well, I have this rather wicked idea." Willow leaned up and whispered in Cordelia's ear. The other girl turned red, then gasped. Her eyes widened and she nibbled at her lower lip.

"You'd share him?"

"I already have shared him, with Buffy."

At that Cordelia's eyebrow went up. "And he won't bite?"

"Nope, and Buffy will be there; she can stop him if something goes wrong, which it won't. He'll just fuck you to exhaustion... Vampires don't seem to get tired." Willow licked her lips at the thought. "And they can get it up apparently an infinite number of times."

An eager look crossed Cordelia's face. "Oooh. Count me in."

End


End file.
